Nunca más
by hermimalfoy
Summary: Siempre pensamos que lo que elige la mayoria es lo mejor..pero hay veces en que hay que seguir los impulsos de uno mismo. El donde te llevara..eso ya se sabrá..


_**Nunca más**_

_Todo tiene un comienzo, y esta historia lo tiene en el lugar más remoto del mundo; Valle Salazar. Nadie entra ni sale sin ser visto jamás, atrévete a entrar…quizás no salgas nunca de él._

El Valle Salazar se podía considerar como el valle con más seguridad de todos. La entrada estaba oculta en un mausoleo del antiguo cementerio de Birmingham y solo los más fieles seguidores del señor oscuro o los más poderosos de la sociedad mágica tenían la posibilidad de llegar a vivir en un sitio como aquel, a plena vista inhóspito.  
Aquel valle se abría paso en el cabal de un antiguo río, ahora seco.  
Lleno de vegetación era un sitio idóneo para la cultivación de cualquier planta, por extraña que fuera. Solo por intentar entrar en él muchos hombres habían muerto… hay plantas que solo crecen ahí.  
En el centro está la mayor tienda de pociones que se pueda imaginar, conjunto con una de artes oscuras.  
Las casas están construidas en filas, una en cada lado de la calle.  
Hasta ahí puede llegar a ser un valle normal, donde cada familia decide comprar una casita para pasar los veranos… pero no todo es lo que parece…  
El Bosque Oscuro. Si tienes un ápice de bondad, no entres. La maldad te corroerá por dentro y nunca volverás a ser quien eras. Cuando el cielo se ilumina, esa es la señal, hay reunión de mortífagos, y los viernes a media noche se deciden quien serán los jóvenes que podrán unirse a ellos.

_Por casualidad del destino, o quizás por obra mía, esta historia comienza un viernes…_

Era de noche, el cielo normalmente oscuro estaba bañado con ciertos toques de luz que para la vista de un simple muggle no significaba nada pero para un mago oscuro lo era todo.  
En el centro del Bosque Oscuro había un claro donde se hacían las reuniones, esta vez estaba lleno de hombres mayores con sus túnicas y máscaras puestas llevando consigo a sus hijos o hijas para que pudieran llegar a ser como ellos.  
En un momento de despiste de todos, la gran hoguera que había se apagó, saliendo de ella Lord Voldemort, está vez totalmente humano (físico).

-OH...veo que este año somos más que nunca, eso me encanta- dijo juntando las manos y girando viendo a todos sus futuros seguidores.  
-Señor pensamos que ya no vendría- dijo uno de ellos arrodillándose justo delante de él y no levantando la mirada del suelo.  
-La gente importante se retrasa Malfoy- dijo pasando la mirada de él hasta alguien alto y fuerte que estaba a su lado- Quitate la máscara muchacho- le ordenó. Y así lo hizo él. Se quitó la mascará y la capucha, una cabellera rubia y algo larga hizo que el Lord sonriera.- Veo que los Malfoy seguirán conmigo por bastante tiempo..me gusta- dijo viendo a Draco  
-Hasta la muerte señor- dijo Draco con mirada fría  
-Eso espero- contestó él y se dirigió un poco más hacia delante- He de reconocer que Zabinni y Malfoy son los únicos leales aquí. Todos huisteis cuando las cosas iban mal..pero no os guardo rencor.. el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor- dijo quitandole la máscara al hombre que tenía delante.- Cuanto tiempo Zabinni, acompañado?- le preguntó al ver la figura a su lado, mucho más alta y fuerte si cabía que su padre.  
Nadie dijo nada, el muchacho de su lado se quitó la máscara y capucha tal y como hizo Malfoy, el pelo y ojos negros caracteristicos de los Zabinni se mostraron ante el Lord.

_Sonrió satisfecho.  
-Creo que aún me faltan unos cuantos…como no… Por fin tenemos un Black nuevo en nuestras filas, pensé que no volvería a haber ninguno..- dijo desplazandose hacia él.  
-Siento vergüenza de mi familia en ocasiones, un Black es leal a usted hasta el final- dijo con la cabeza bien alta Jonathan Black.  
-Así me gusta, y..a quien tenemos aquí?- dijo señalando a una muchacha que aunque llevara túnica se le notaban las curvas desde lejos.  
-Katherine Black señor- dijo con altaneria mientras se quitaba la capucha y levantaba la vista sin intimidarse, tiró su pelo negro como la noche hacía atrás haciendo que cayera con gracia sobre su espalda.  
-mm..me gustas..desde luego tendrás mucho futuro- dijo pasando la mano por su pelo. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y giró la cabeza hacia su amiga.- Supongo que ellos serán los Taylor…muestrate- le dijo al hombre corpulento que había justo a su lado, y así lo hizo el hombre.  
-Veo que el tiempo no te ha pasado factura.., veamos quien nos acompaña hoy- dijo echando hacia atrás la capucha de la muchacha que había a su lado. Su pelo rizado y negró brilló en la oscuridad.  
-Tyfany Taylor- dijo ella seria mirando al frente.  
-Desde luego esta año ganaremos a ese viejo loco y a sus amigos. Reconozco que las cualidades de nuestros nuevas "adquisiciones"- dijo sonriendo ácidamente- son extraordinarias. Llevadlos a la tarima, vamos a marcarlos.-_

_Cada mortífago subió a su hijo/a en la tarima, mientras que Colagusano sacaba del fuego el hierro de marcar de la hoguera, la cual despues de la aparición del Lord se volvió a encender.  
El Lord se puso justo en el medio entre Colagusano y los muchachos para recitar en voz baja un antiguo hechizo de magia negra.  
Poco a poco fueron pasando uno a uno, que aunque dolía bastante, estaban satisfechos de ser por fin uno mas de ellos._

_-Estoy orgulloso de vosotros, ahora os he de contar algo…- dijo dando vueltas y acariciando a su serpiente que la había hecho aparecer justo delante de él.- Este año quiero que dejemos en un segundo plano al mocoso de Potter, hay algo mucho mas importante que él en estos momentos..- siguió hablando ante el asombro de algunos. Harry Potter había sido el causante de todo, y ahora estaba en un segundo plano? No entendían nada_

_-Bien, ya se que vuestras estúpidas cabezas no entienden nada, por eso..- dijo con una áspera sonrisa- os lo voy a explicar todo._

_-Desde los tiempos de Merlín no ha habido ningun mago tan poderoso como él, claro está que aquí tenemos una excepción, el gran Lord Voldemort..- sonrió esceptico -..pero mejor volvamos a la historia. Ningún mago ha podido superar al mismisimo Merlín en cuestión de magia y sabiduría._

_Merlín se enlazó mediante lazos de sangre con muchos magos de su época, y de aquellos aún hay descendencia en la actualidad. Solo aquellos que tengan en su sangre corriendo la de Merlín podrán acabar con la oscuridad. No sabemos muy bien si la clave son personas o algun amuleto, aunque nos decantamos más por lo segundo. Alguien tan bueno como él…no podria dejar que acabaramos con alguien..- terminó riendose con maldad._

_Todos los mortífagos que allí se encontraban levantaron la mirada para ver al Lord.- Que debemos hacer?- preguntó Malfoy padre arrodillandose de nuevo ante él._

_-Escuchadme bien, no quiero que hagais nada indebido. Solo investigad sin llamar la atención de nadie. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto, esta claro?- gritó mirando a todos con los ojos rojos_

_-Si, señor- dijo él retirándose hacia atrás._

_-Ahora marcharos todos. Ya nos comunicaremos- dijo señalando la marca de su brazo._

_Todos desaparecieron con un sonoro "ploff" y el claro de bosque porfín volvió a su estado natural. La oscuridad.._

_A quilometros de distancia del Valle Salazar se encontraba un muchacho revolviéndose en la cama sudando._

_Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par con inquietud moviendolos por toda la habitación._

_No había visto bien lo que pasaba en el aquel bosque, pero desde luego no era nada bueno.._

_Se levantó con intención de ir al baño a lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco._

_Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en menos de 3 meses hubiera cambiado tanto se habría echado a reir como un loco. Desde final de 6º, había estado entrenandose en el cuartel día y noche, corría todas las mañanas por el parque y hacia distintos ejercicios para ejercitar todo el cuerpo y ganar agilidad._

_Abrió la puerta del baño fue a mojarse un poco la cara, al levantar la cabeza se vió en el espejo. Un hombre de piel morena y ojos extremadamente verdes le devolvió la mirada. Llevaba el pelo algo largo y desordenado, los hombros se le habían hecho anchos por tanto ejercicio, al igual que el pecho mientras que su cintura se había quedado estrecha. Se giró para coger la toalla y sonrió al verse la espalda o más bien el tatuaje que llevaba en él. Hermione les había retado a él y a Ron a que no se atrevían y ellos…al final cayeron en su trampa. Ahora tenía la mitad de la espalda tatuada con un fénix. _

_Vas a tardar mucho?- preguntó alguien desde el otro lado_

_Ya estoy, ahora salgo Ron- le dijo él dejando la toalla en su sitio y abriendo la puerta._

_Pasa algo?- preguntó Ron mirándole_

_Nada, soñe algo pero no me acuerdo mucho..- dijo rascándose la nuca_

_Intenta recordar- le acosejó su amigo, y se metió en el baño._

_Él en cambió cogió una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones también negros algo ajustados y se los puso. Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás con un poco de poción peg., cogió su chaqueta y las gafas y salió del cuarto para ver si había algo de desayunar._

_-buenos dias Harry- le dijo la señora Weasley al verlo bajar- quieres tostadas cariño?-_

_-Si, me muero de hambre- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en la mesa. Cogió un vaso de zumo de calabaza y se lo bebio de golpe._

_Al rato bajaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los gemelos ya vivian solos en un apartamento justo encima de su tienda de bromas._

_-Ahí teneis el desayuno, coged lo que querais- dijo amablemente y fue al salón a arreglarlo un poco.- No tardeis mucho que en 30 minutos tenemos que estar en la estación- gritó desde allí_

_-G zi maoma- dijo Ron con la boca llena_

_-No seas guarro Ronnie!- le dijo su madre que le había oído_

_Ginny empezó a reirse- ronnie…_

_-Callate mocosa pecosa- le dijo él tragando todo lo que tenia en la boca._

_-Ya está bien los dos- dijo Hermione seria- Terminad de comer y cogemos los baules y nos vamos.- terminó de decir y subió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse, ya que aún iba en pijama._

_Cogió unos piratas blancos y una camiseta negra sin mangas que habia dejado la noche anterior encima de la silla y se los puso. Busco sus botas y se las coloco como pudo. Se miró al espejo satisfecha, más que nada porque su pelo ya era normal. Tenia el cabello largo y ondulado, todo estaba en su sitio. El estar todo el verano tomando el sol había hecho que estubiera morenita y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo ya era toda una mujer._

_-hermione, nos vamos!- dijo Ginny desde fuera_

_-Ya voy!- con un toque de varita los baules se hicieron diminutos, los cogió en la mano y salió de la habitación._

_Al llegar a la estación miraron hacia todos los lados con la intención de ver si había algun muggle cerca. Apoyado en un muro había un vagabundo durmiendo aún pero no le hicieron mucho caso y atravesaron con rapidez y decisión el muro que separaba el andén del 9 ¾, allí les esperaba el imponente y antiguo expreso de Hogwarts silbando como cada año._

_-Venga tirad hacia delante- dijo Hermione yendo en cabeza y girándola para hablarles_

_-Que si Herms, cuidado no vayas a cho..- empezó Ron, pero ya fue tarde. Hermione había chocado con el carro de alguien y estaba en el suelo algo aturdida. Giró la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado y desde luego vio a su peor pesadilla en persona. Parece ser que la pesadilla de esta joven es rubio y de ojos grises…_

_-Ya ni mirar sabemos come-libros?- dijo con un deje de ironia levantándose y limpiandose la túnica_

_-Te diria lo que comes tu..pero creo que sería tan cierto que hasta te daría vergüenza admitirlo- dijo sin mirarlo y poniendo bien su baul y lechuza en el carrito._

_-Ya quisieras..- dijo Malfoy y se fue con sus amigos que le estaban esperando con cara de no poderse creer lo que estaban viendo. _

_-Desde cuando un Malfoy habla con una simple sangres sucia?- le preguntó Tyfany que estaba sosteniendo las cosas cansada._

_-Desde que ellas se chocan conmigo- le dijo para que se callara y no le pidiera mas explicaciones, pues no había más que decir._

_-Blaise tienes el anillo, no?- le preguntó Kath para desviar un poco el tema y que el ambiente volviera a ser como antes_

_-Sí, en el bolsillo de la túnica. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts los metemos dentro del líquido y listo- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Así me gusta- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo el tren con su carrito y sin mirarlos_

_-Anda pasmado despierta- le dijo Draco dándole una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalda_

_-Ye! A quien llamas pasmado? Nadie esta pasmado queda claro?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y subiendo tambien al tren. _

_-Venga subamos nosotros también sino perderemos el tren- dijo Draco cogiendo el baul que había en el suelo._

_Los dos subieron sin decir nada, cada uno estaba pensando en sus cosas y no quisieron meterse en los asuntos del otro, aunque no era por falta de ganas.._

_Mientras en un vagón del tren dos chicos estaban quejándose sin darse cuenta que la afectada estaba ida viendo el paisaje por la ventana, el cual llevaba 5 minutos siendo el mismo pues el tren aún no había arrancado._

_-Quien se cree ese niño de papá?- empezó Ron poniendo el baul arriba._

_-Pues eso mismo, siempre tiene lo que quiere. Las serpientes siempre lo tienen...- escupió con asco esas palabras_

_Los dos esperaban que Hermione dijera algo, aunque fuera para reñirles por hablar así de otra persona pero no oyeron más que un suspiro de resignación._

_-Nos estás oyendo?- preguntó Ron escudriñándola con la mirada_

_Ella abrió un poco los ojos y se giró hacia ellos.- Que decias?- preguntó_

_-Nada..ya me as respondido- dijo moviendo la cabeza y sentándose para sacar una revista de quidditch. Harry hizo lo mismo, se sentó a su lado y se puso a ver los nuevos fichajes de esta año._

_En cambio Hermione se había quedado mirando a Ron sin disimulo. Había crecido bastante y estaba mas fuerte que el curso pasado, tenía el pelo más largo y su cara aniñada parecía ahora mucho mas madura. Pero..que había cambiado en tan solo 3 meses?_

_Ella por aquel entonces se moría por él, y ya había demostrado que era capaz de romper sus propios principios por él, aunque él no se diera cuenta.. solo Harry lo sabía y sabía que él no diria nada. Hubiera dado todo su conocimiento por llegar a ser la persona que él quisiera, nunca había tenido celos de unas descerebradas como parvarti y lavender… pero en aquellos momentos lo único que queria es ser ella, y ahora..porque no sentia que se desvanecia con una sonrisa o una mirada suya? _

_No podía negar que dentro de ella aún había algo por él, pero no había todo lo que habia habido hace tiempo…_

_Que pasará a partir de ahora? Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews..!. bsos y hasta la proxima._


End file.
